Dimitri Mayakovsky
Dimitri Mayakovsky is an antagonist\supporting character in World War 3: Sinister Operations. He starts out as a rogue Russian soldier who defected from CryNet Systems and is now on the run from C.E.L.L. because of his defection, apparently because of Solomon and his framed C.E.L.L by making it appear that Lockhart was responsible for kidnapping his younger sister, Alexandra. Biography Early life He was born on November 2, 1999. His grandparents were former Soviet soldiers and were disappointed when the Soviets fell. Therefore, his parents (who also lived during the Soviet regime) bestowed upon him a mission to restore Russia to her former glory, even if it meant slaughtering people who'd get in his way. CryNet years and defection During his years in CryNet Systems, Dimitri, under the callsign Prophet, tried to hide this secret goal from CryNet's leaders, Jacob Hargreave and Karl Ernst Rasch, as he was a mole for Ben Hoving's Iron Hand, who had a similar goal with the United States by turning it into a dictatorship. Unfortunately, his plans suddenly went awry; Alexandra, Prophet's ten-and-a-half year-old sister, was kidnapped by Solomon, who framed C.E.L.L. by covering up his tracks and making it appear that Lockhart kidnapped his daughter. News of this miscommunication failed to reach Dimitri, leading him to believe C.E.L.L. kidnapped his sister and resulting in his defection. In addition, he stole one of Jack Hargreave's CombatArmor suit models, incurring Hargreave's wrath (as well as Karl Ernst Rasch's). Enraged, Rasch and Hargreave ordered Lockhart to capture Dima and return the suit, but he escaped, massacring ten thousand C.E.L.L. personnel during a rampage through Battery Park, NYC. Realizing that the suit was an effective weapon against C.E.L.L., Lockhart, Rasch, and Hargreave gathered up volunteers (most notably Field Commander Olivia Coons of Vulture Force, Captain Liz Johnson of Shadow Force, and John Honeycutt of the Team White Mercs) to form an alliance dedicated to taking Prophet down. Hunted by enemies After his defection\Battery Park Massacre, Vulture Force, Shadow Force, and the Team White Mercs enlist in Lockhart's alliance to take down Prophet. Consequently, the alliance of PMCs ended up pursuing him throughout New York City. Later, 12-year old Dawn Connor ran into him while he was massacring Iron Hand soldiers and evading C.E.L.L. Dawn confronted Dima about killing ten thousand C.E.L.L. operatives and urged him to turn himself in instead of continuing with the "urge to feed the monster inside", telling him that he just had to "let go of the hatred". She then revealed that Solomon and the Chechen Mujahideen framed him in order to damage his repuation. Prophet then realized the whole operation was a set-up and Dawn suceeded in turning Prophet around and Dima later apologized to Lockhart for his rogue actions. Later, he joined the makeshift coaltiion of teams led by Vulture Force in order to remove the Iron Hand from power, as well as assist the US Marines in evacuating civilians from the city. However, by this time, Ben Hoving has labeled him an "absolute target" and has declared that anyone assisting Prophet must be shot on sight and that Prophet himself must be shot on sight. Realizing this, Prophet high-tails it to Roosevelt Island, where his sister is being held. He launched a full-blown rampage with Vulture Force and Shadow Force to get to his sister and eventually confronted Ben Hoving, who was Alexandra's new captive. The two then fight and, after Nathan Lynn shaves Ben's head, Dima is able to kill him. By the end of Operation Grendel, all of CryNet, Vulture Force, Shadow Force, Cordis Die, and their respective allies have been branded as war criminals by the Iron Hand and everyone, including Prophet himself, goes off the grid. Trivia *He is based on character Dimitri Mayakovsky from BF3. *He is the second character to be warped in a video game, but the first to end up working for a corporation that exists in another video game. *His signature weapon, like Solomon, is a revolver of some kind. Quotes "YOU TWISTED EVIL SNITCH!! YOU KNEW!! YOU KNEW ALEXANDRA WAS KIDNAPPED! YOU KNEW WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME!" "Prophet, just hold on now..." "You took her away from me!" "Did I? I don't remember kidnapping a 10-year old girl." "Liar!" - Dima arguing with Jack Hargreave over the perpetrator of his sister's kidnapping (who was, unbeknownst to him, Solomon).